McKirk: Come on, Bones, It's Gonna Be Fun
by GoWashTheLights
Summary: 30-Day May Challenge from AO3. McKirk, and prompts will be listed as the titles. Rated for mild language and situations. Finished!
1. Holding Hands

**Author Note: **I am SO EXCITED TO FINALLY POST THIS! *Dies* This is based on a 30-Day prompt, of either McKirk or Jorian. I've been writing so much A.H., and already kind of had drabbles for that, sooo...yeah! Enjoy! The titles are the prompt ideas.

**Additional Note: **I'm going to have a pattern. Every other ficlet is from the Academy days, and the others, the Enterprise. I wanted to explore the best of both worlds :) Sometimes the time frame may jump around, but I'll try to clarify quickly in each story. Thanks!

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Star Trek, its characters, etc.

* * *

Holding Hands

* * *

"Jim, this isn't a good idea."

In response, McCoy received a brilliantly cocky smirk. "You never think having fun is a good idea," Jim grunted, steadying himself on the ledge.

"I'm serious, Jim - "

The younger man halted him by taking his hand, which helped ease Jim into a standing position. At this point, McCoy didn't even dare let go; the two of them were on the high end of the Academy's science building, where McCoy had peacefully been studying. It hadn't taken Jim Kirk long to find him, of course, and now the kid was standing calmly on the balcony's edge. He placed his other hand in his uniform pocket and took a deep breath. "Feels great up here," he commented.

McCoy only sighed. "Jim, if you don't quit this little circus act _right now,_ you'll be more than sorry."

"Bones, Bones, I did stuff like this all the time as a kid. Don't worry so much." Jim smiled down at him, almost convincing enough to calm the medic's nerves.

Fortunately, Leonard McCoy was smarter than that. "At least sit down, man! With the wind blowin' like it is, it'll take two seconds for that pretty face 'uh yours to be flattened - like a damn pancake."

The cadet chuckled easily. "At least I'm a pretty pancake." The comment didn't elicit the desired response, only a hard, threatening glare. Finally, Jim sighed and rolled his eyes to the sky. "Fine, I'll get down."

McCoy nodded carefully, extending his hand. He kept his fingers gripped against Jim's as he helped the foolish boy back onto solid ground. Without another word, he pulled the both of them down to sit. With his other hand, he held the book he'd been reading and continued where he'd left off.

Jim blinked at him. "Er, Bones, you can let go now."

"Oh, can I?" McCoy muttered sarcastically, but there was an undertone of softness that seeped through. "As far as I'm concerned, this is just fine."

Jim frowned regretfully. "You're mad."

McCoy took a moment to meet his gaze. Finally, he said, "No, I'm not mad. I just need you to understand where I'm coming from. Jim, sometimes I wish you wouldn't take the saying, 'Living on the edge,' so seriously." His eyes flickered briefly to the edge above them.

Jim smiled, keeping his grasp firm. "Then who would you have to pull back to safety?"

McCoy gently rolled his eyes, and moved his attention back to his book.


	2. Cuddling

**Author Note: **Thanks for reading!

* * *

Cuddling

* * *

The alarm went off at quarter-to-six, just as it had for as long as Jim could remember. Even now, it was just as annoying; a strained groan rumbled against his throat in protest. He turned and tried to find the switch, but to no avail in the dark room. "Stop, stop..."

There was movement from behind him, and in one fluid motion, McCoy had reached over him to hit the snooze button. Jim's arm flopped over the side, and he relaxed. "Thanks, Bones."

The doctor sighed sleepily, planting a couple of kisses along Jim's shoulder. "Mornin'," he yawned. His muscle-memory was pulling him from the covers before he fell back asleep, but the Captain was quickly keeping him in bed.

"No, don't get up..."

McCoy sighed. "Jim, shift starts in an hour."

Jim smiled, his eyes still closed. "So, we'll get up in _half-_an-hour." He tugged at McCoy's wrist stubbornly.

A dry chuckle escaped the older man's lips, and he eased back under the sheets. "All right, all right, you win." His fingers trailed through Jim's hair.

"I always do." Jim smiled up at him, resting his chin against McCoy's chest. He flexed his toes, and ran them along the doctor's calves.

McCoy groaned. "Damn, you feet are cold. How is that possible? The room is a perfect seventy-two degrees, and you're still wearin' ice blocks."

The Captain only shrugged and scooted closer, if that were possible. He shifted so his leg was draped in-between McCoy's, with his foot tucked neatly under the knee. In the silence, he listened to McCoy' heart beat, the steadiest it would probably be all day. Jim brushed his thumb across McCoy's chest, and quietly asked, "Anything planned for today?"

McCoy chuckled, a low, drumming sound against Jim's ear. "Go over reports until someone comes belly-achin', I guess." He looked down, and rolled onto his side. The movement placed Jim onto his back, so McCoy leaned down to nuzzle his nose against the Captain's.

Smiling, Jim hooked his leg over McCoy's hip and nuzzled right back. He lightly pressed his foot into the small of McCoy's back, and the doctor shuddered at the cold touch. His back arched, and he rested his face into Jim's shoulder. "Knock it off, brat..."

Jim shook his head. "No way. I want to keep you here forever."

Suddenly, an obnoxious buzzing cut off his next words. Jim was quick to hit the alarm, and rolled his eyes up at McCoy. The two of them just laughed.


	3. Watching a Movie

**Author Note: **This one had two challenges, the other one was Gaming :)

* * *

Watching a Movie

* * *

_"Okay, on the count of three."_

_"Ready? One..."_

Jim stared at the screen, enthralled.

_"Two."_

McCoy peered at it skeptically.

_"THREE!"_

The needle went into the woman's heart with a mute 'thud'. She opened her eyes and gasped, and immediately began to flail around the room. McCoy couldn't help it; he busted out into rare, unrestrained laughter, shaking his head. "Unbelievable."

Jim knew that tone. "Why unbelievable?"

"She should have died."

"Really?"

McCoy rolled his eyes. "Yeah, really. Just do me a favor, Jim. If you _ever _want to go into the medical field, don't be takin' notes from the Twentieth century, _or _their inaccurate movie depictions."

"Oh, Bones," Jim sighed, "can't you just enjoy it?" He smiled, nudging the doctor from under the blanket draped over them. "There's still candy to be eaten," he nodded to the sweets scattered before them on the bed, "and kissing to be done..." He turned McCoy's face to his, and pressed his lips against the other's.

McCoy melted into it easily, glad for the distraction. He'd only agreed to watch this silly film because Jim was a hopeless romantic. The movie went quiet, giving the two a moment to themselves. It was only interrupted by more dialogue, which caught Jim's attention once more. He turned, and McCoy sighed into his neck.

_"Want to hear my Fox Force Five joke?" _The miraculously-revived woman said on the screen.

McCoy frowned, keeping his lips close to Jim's ear. "The hell kind of joke is that - "

"Shh! Bones," Jim whispered, thumping his chest lightly. "This is going to be good."

_"I can't wait," _said the man who'd saved her. He looked as tired as McCoy felt; mid-terms were tomorrow, and he should have studied more. Now that it was getting late, he knew he was going to pay for it.

The woman nodded. _"Three tomatoes are walking down the street - a papa tomato, a mama, tomato, and a little baby tomato. Baby tomato starts lagging behind, papa tomato gets angry. Goes over to the baby tomato, and smooshes him...and says, "Catch up!"_

McCoy would later blame his fatigue. First, a chuckle bubbled up past his lips. He tried to hide it behind his hand, but he couldn't help but giggle. "Ketchup. Okay, that's a little funny."

Jim smiled and kissed his cheek. "See? I knew you'd get into it."

* * *

_Without cheating, anyone know the movie they were watching? One of my favorite oldies :)_


	4. On A Date

**Author Note: **Thanks for reading!

* * *

On a Date

* * *

The doctor's assistant walked into Med Bay, and headed right over to the CMO's desk. He was pouring over his notes, and only an audible clearing of throat could get his attention. He blinked and looked up at her pleasantly. "What can I do for you, sweetheart?"

She promptly passed to him the hand-written note she'd been assigned with, and said, "I've been asked to relieve you of your duties for today, Doctor. Captain's orders," she added.

He took the note and let his eyes scan it:

_'Go to the Bridge. You'll find your first clue with Russia.'_

"Oh, for the love..." He muttered. He stood and looked at the nurse. "You have things handled here?"

She smiled. "Yes, sir."

He nodded, and headed up to the Bridge. McCoy wasn't surprised to see not the Captain in his chair, but the First Officer. Spock regarded him with a raised brow, and McCoy snorted. "Don't act like you don't have a clue why I'm here. Speaking of which, I'm looking for one - a note like this?"

The Vulcan shook his head. McCoy checked the note again, and blinked as he looked over at Chekov. The kid had a slight smile on his face; as it turned out, he had the next clue in his pocket. The doctor read it to himself. _'Go find a warm place for the next one. While you're at it, take off your blue shirt.'_

McCoy winced. "Ah, hell, no." He marched off the Bridge, and down to the only 'warm place' he knew - the engine room. Scotty greeted him with curiosity.

"Afternoon, Doc. What might I be helpin' ya with?"

McCoy sighed, holding up the two papers expectantly. Scotty grinned and said the doctor might find the transporter room quite useful. Once there, McCoy found a single note on one of the pads. Wary of the placement, he was quick to swipe it up and hurry away from the room. The next note both surprised and confused him:

_'You have to play along if you want to have any fun. Now, take off your shirt, and your boots - that's a penalty. Your next clue is hiding in the soup.'_

McCoy gave a rueful laugh. "When I find him, he's dead." He did as asked this time, shuddering at the floor's cold touch. As the afternoon went on, he found that following instructions properly didn't keep him from negative consequences. The clues began to leave personal items with them - an old tie, a bracelet McCoy had made for Jim, the like - and it made him smile. However, the emotion was quickly soured as more of his clothing was draped over his arm, and not on his body. The burn of embarrassment was harsh; the crew members couldn't help their giggling as he practically ran past them. He barked at them to "Pay no mind, if they knew what was good for them."

Finally, the last clue told him to go back to their room. Grateful, McCoy couldn't have sped there fast enough as he hurried through the door. He rested against it, dropping his discarded clothing and the items on the counter. "Dammit, Jim, are you in here?"

"Dammit yourself!" Came the snappy reply. It was coming from the bathroom, so McCoy followed it to the source. He smiled and crossed his arms.

"Well, look what we have here! Jim, it looks like you followed my clues pretty well!"

Jim was at the sink, scrubbing furiously below his left eye. He stopped at the sight of McCoy an whipped around, pointing at the heart tattooed there. "It won't come off!"

McCoy clicked his tongue. "Now, Jim, don't be so irate. Ink is ink, and it'll come off...eventually. Might take a few months."

Jim only pouted. "At least you can put your clothes back on!"

McCoy laughed and pulled him close, kissing the heart. "Hey, I did have to run around in my unmentionables because of you. I think it's a fair trade. Besides, now you have my heart with you for a long while yet."

The Captain sighed and leaned against his touch. "I am never suggesting a scavenger hunt for a date ever again."


	5. First Kiss

**Author Note: **Thanks for reading!

* * *

First Kiss

* * *

"Now hold on - wait - !"

The two students pushed on McCoy's shoulders, and he nearly toppled into the closet. The door shut behind him, leaving him in total darkness, and he heard, "Seven minutes! Have fun!"

McCoy scowled. "Yeah, I'll show you seven minutes - long enough for you to get alcohol poisoning from this stupid party. I won't be there to help you out, either."

A laugh from behind startled him. He knew it immediately, even before the person spoke. "Is that how a doctor should talk to his patients?"

McCoy overlooked the statement by stuttering, "_Y-You're _my seven minutes?!"

There was a frown in Jim's voice. "Don't sound so disappointed, you'll hurt my feelings."

"Yeah, right..." McCoy muttered under his breath. He reached out to find his roommate, and found his waist instead. He pulled back as if burned, and blindly averted his gaze. "Sorry. I can't see a damn thing."

Jim's hands snaked around him and McCoy could hear his steady heart beat. Feel his breath. "So, you have me for a bit. What do you want to do?"

McCoy gently eased from his embrace. "I-I...don't want to do anything. I want to be done with this silly game - which I didn't even agree to."

"Why did you come, then?" Jim asked curiously. He smelled like chips and cheep alcohol. McCoy coughed uncomfortably.

"To keep an eye on you, of course. You are my roommate, Jim. I'm responsible for you."

Jim moved closer, pinning him to the door. Their bodies made an audible thump, eliciting giggles from the other side. "You came to babysit? Not because we're friends?"

"No, kid, that ain't it," the doctor mumbled, "and you know it. You _are _my friend - probably the closest one I got."

Jim was quiet. His hand trailed up to the side of McCoy's face and he said, "I like you, you know."

McCoy nodded, understanding. "Yeah, I've...taken to you, too."

"Then, don't you think it's time to step things up a little?" Jim was leaning against him, his breath close -

McCoy jerked his head away. "Jim - please, don't," he pleaded. "I'm not ready."

"Why?" Jim's thumb was trailing the corner of McCoy's mouth. "We've been roommates _and _friends for over a year. Don't tell me I'm the only one between us whose thought of doing this."

McCoy shook his head, trying to push away. "Jim...dammit, you don't understand. I'm _divorced, _I'm messed up, and it's been so long..."

"For a kiss?" Jim asked with a short laugh. It died on his lips when he felt his friend's scowl.

"I don't just give 'em out like candy - like you," he added reproachfully.

Jim pulled away at that, which was well-needed. "That's not fair, Bones."

"Well, it's not fair to pressure me into this! There are just some things I'm not ready to do, Jim."

"Time's up!" One of the students called. There was an awkward beat, then McCoy turned to open the door. Before he could, however, he felt Jim's arms wrap around him gently.

"Sorry, Bones," he finally said. McCoy nodded before opening the door.

A couple of days passed. The two of them continued their routines - going to class, eating together, walking together - as if nothing had happened. It was late evening and Jim was in their room studying for a test, when McCoy walked in. The older man heaved a sigh as he hung up his bag, and Jim smiled. "Long day?" He asked through the pencil in his mouth.

"One of the longest," McCoy replied. Jim had gone back to studying, and the doctor watched him for a few moments. He finally walked over to Jim's bed and carefully set aside the books and papers strewn everywhere.

Jim smiled. "Usually you just tell me to clean up my own mess."

McCoy didn't reply. He sat and took the remaining book from Jim's lap, set it down, and laced his fingers with Jim's. "I'm sorry."

"it's okay, Bones. I was a little forceful, so I'm sorry."

McCoy moved closer, looking right at Jim. "I didn't want to hurt you, if I couldn't commit. I'm willin' to try, though." He nodded hopefully, and Jim smiled. He brought McCoy's hand to the side of his face, giving the man all the prompt he needed.

Their lips touched with incredible hesitation. Then, McCoy slipped his hand to the back of Jim's neck, and pulled him in all the way. Their mouths moved with unexpected familiarity, and McCoy could feel his heart pounding in his ears.

Jim felt dizzy with happiness. He pulled away and whispered, "Well, that's a pretty good start."


	6. Wearing Each Other's Clothes

**Author Note: **I've been writing a few things here and on AO3, so my mind tends to get unorganized. I haven't said thank you for the reviews I've received here, so THANK YOU! And thank you for reading! I really like this chapter :)

* * *

Wearing Each Other's Clothes

* * *

Jim smiled, examining himself in the mirror. He turned from side to side, then brushed his hand down his stomach approvingly. "Why don't I wear this color? It's incredibly slimming."

Right then, McCoy padded out from the bathroom, clad strictly in towel and drying his hair with another. He stopped dead in his tracks at the sight of the Captain - wearing his clothes. "Jim Kirk, get out of those immediately, or else."

Jim grinned deviously. "If you insist. Nah, I like it; it's a good color, don't you think?"

McCoy sighed. "It's not you, darlin'. Besides, it smells like medicine and bleach - you'll have a headache by noon." He turned towards the closet, frowned, and examined it further. "Jim!"

The Captain sauntered over to him, and breathed a convincing sigh. "Looks like your shirts and pants are gone, how odd."

"Jim," McCoy nearly begged, "not today.

The plea went ignored. "Since I'm already dressed, it looks like you'll have to wear _this._" From behind his back, he pulled forward a golden shirt and black pants. "Just until we figure out what happened to your clothes."

The doctor took the outfit stubbornly. He checked the drawer for underwear and found it fully stocked. "Thank Heaven for tiny miracles..." It didn't take him long to dress under Jim's scrutiny, but when he did, all he could do was squirm. "Jim..." He whined.

Jim wrapped his arms around McCoy, walking him up against the wall. "You look great. It's nice to know we're about the same size." At that, he brushed close to the doctor in all the right places, and winked.

McCoy laughed at him darkly and shook his head. He brought his hands around to cup Jim's behind, humming thoughtfully. "I see that you're fillin' out my pants quite nicely."

A slight blush tinted Jim's face, and he buried it into McCoy's shoulder with a smile. "I figured this way, since it gets so busy, we'd have a little of each other today."

McCoy's expression softened, and he pulled Jim into a hug. "Jim Kirk, you and your crazy sentiments."

Jim kissed him promptly, and after a long moment pulled away. "Love you, too. Have a good day at the office, understand?"

McCoy chuckled. "Yes, sir."

It was a strange day on the Enterprise. Kirk later realized that it probably _did _look odd to the crew, their leader not in his Commanding gold, but the unease quickly wore off. He didn't need to explain to anyone the 'why', and no one asked.

McCoy on the other hand, received more attention than he'd ever had or wanted. Jim had been right, though; the clothes carried his scent, his very essence, and that kept the doctor's mood in check. It calmed him during the stressful hours, and when he returned to the room at night, he was eager to thank his Captain.


	7. Cosplaying

**Author Note: **Thanks for reading! Enjoy this one!

* * *

Cosplaying

* * *

Cowboy hat, after cowboy hat, after cowboy hat.

Jim sighed audibly, resting his chin on the back of the chair he was sitting on. "Bones, enough. The last one looked perfect on you."

McCoy shook his head confidently. "It did not. If there's one thing a southern gentleman knows, it's how to pick a hat. None of these are the right fit." He tried on another one, then promptly set it upon the others.

Jim smirked. "You're no southern gentleman, Bones. You're a mean, grouchy, old doctor."

The older man snorted. "I'll take that as a compliment. What are you supposed to be? That dye better come outta your hair, or the Academy will suspend you."

_"I," _Jim said pointedly, "am Jack Frost, thank you very much."

McCoy squinted at him in the mirror. "Jack Frost was kind of the runt of Legends, wasn't he?"

"Also extremely fun, great with kids, and he controlled the winter. Besides, I liked his costume."

"I'll be sure to thank the both of you the next time I catch a cold, then. At least mine makes a lick of sense."

Jim raised a brow. "Bones. You're wearing a poncho - you look ridiculous."

"Aha," McCoy announced, ignoring him. He'd placed a worn-out, brown hat onto his head, and tipped it a couple of times. "Perfect. Now we're ready to go to this little costume party...thing."

The cadet smiled and wrapped his arm around McCoy's. They paid the on-campus kiosk owner, and headed down the path toward the Academy's main building. Others walked past them, the evening glow hitting their smiling faces. "Bones," Jim began suddenly, "could I...?" He shook his head as he trailed off.

"What is it, Jim?"

After a moment, Jim sighed. He walked McCoy over to a bench, and sat down with him. "I figured if I told at least one person, it'd be you."

McCoy frowned at him. "Go on, Jim."

Jim looked sad - hopelessly sad. It was the kind he only let McCoy see, and that wasn't often. "There's a reason I chose this costume." His hand rested along his blue sweatshirt. "Jack Frost could only be seen when someone believed in him. For a long time, I've felt like I'm really invisible to the people here. They see 'me', but not the 'me' I know I am. That person is lost under my reputation, kind of like Jack." He finally shrugged. "They don't believe I can do anything worthwhile. I'm just cause havoc wherever I go."

The doctor removed his hat and set it beside him. He pressed his forehead to Jim's, and sighed. "Jim," he mumbled. He paused, then said, "To hell with 'em. I can see you, shinin' brighter than all of us. That's who you are, Jim."

He could see the younger man's eyes start to water. Jim's throat bobbed a couple of times. He reached out to grasp McCoy's shoulder, and took a steadying breath. "You'll never give up on me," he replied, but it came out more like a question.

McCoy shook his head and smiled. "Never, Jim. Now, quit belly achin' and let's have some fun."

* * *

_References:_

_McCoy = Karl Urban in Comanche Moon_

_Jim = Chris Pine as Jack Frost (Rise of the Guardians)_


	8. Shopping

Author Note: Hey, y'all! I hope you're having a fantastic Wednesday. Here's more McKirk to brighten your day :)

* * *

Shopping

* * *

"Please?"

"No."

"_Pretty _please?"

"No, Jim."

"Pretty please with - "

"_No! _Jim, I swear I will kill you, boy."

Jim paused, pursing his full, beautiful lips. "So, it's a maybe?"

McCoy groaned loudly, pulling down on his face with his hands. The Captain laughed easily as the doctor yelled, "Jim! You're embarrassin' me."

Jim could see that - McCoy was blushing, directly diverting his attention from the Adult shop they'd just passed. To tease him, Jim had started suggesting possible items to buy from the window display. He was also doing it to kill time; they were on Earth for Starfleet business, but the business part wouldn't begin until evening. To avoid boredom, Jim had insisted that he and McCoy go shopping...

...Of course, the doctor had to take the Spock-approach and make a list of things they needed, not wanted. "Jim Kirk, are you even listening to me?" McCoy was saying.

"Er, sorry, Bones. Go ahead."

McCoy sighed. He glanced around, and leaned in to speak quietly. "I started to say, that if you think we need that junk, there's something wrong with us. Or me," he added lamely.

Jim rolled his eyes. "Trust me, there's nothing wrong with you. I'm just trying to have some fun before I have to be boring."

"Being boring isn't so bad sometimes, ya know." McCoy smiled.

Jim shrugged, placing his hands in his pockets. As they walked, the Captain suddenly noticed something across the street. Once safely on the other side, he and McCoy found themselves looking at a sort of play-land for kids. "Now _this _is what we need."

McCoy was already guiding him away, a hand on each shoulder. "Now, Jim, if I have to get you committed, I will," he said in a sing-song voice. He pulled out the small tablet from his side bag and opened the screen frowning. "Remember the list? I don't remember adding a trampoline to it."

Jim's shoulders sagged dramatically. "Okay, okay! What does it say we need?"

"Well, we need to order a handful of bed sheets - which means about two hundred - then we need to update a chip in one of the replicators. The food has been sending more than a few to my office, and it ain't pretty; Hence, the new bedding. Then, we need - "

Jim couldn't take it anymore. He planted a firm, glance-worthy kiss on McCoy's lips, right in the middle of the sidewalk. He took the tablet, and when he pulled away, he was the Captain again. "Bones, I got it. Let's get this done and over with, okay? I want to spend some quality time with you while we're here."

Stunned, McCoy only nodded. He was silent as they walked, brushing his fingers along his lips. His heart was thumping a little from the spontaneity.

Jim was quiet, too, concentrating on the PADD screen, until he looked up. A wide smile crossed his face, and he turned. "Bones, what about a puppy?"

"Oh...Jim."


	9. Hanging Out With Friends

**Author Note:** Happy Friday! Hope it's a good one, and thanks for reading!

* * *

Hanging Out With Friends

* * *

The mop slapped sharply onto the floor, almost as sharp as the pain in Jim's aching arms. He'd been at this all morning, and still had the other half of the gym to go. _A worthy price to pay for my noble actions last night, _he thought sarcastically.

in other parts of the spacious room, his cohorts labored in their own efforts to not only get rid of scuff marks and gum, but the remnants of their antics. Streamers were scattered messily from the ceiling to floor, silly string coated the actual string of the basketball net...Jim was amazed they'd done so well, being so _drunk._ His head was still pounding.

One worker caught his attention - his roommate. They'd been getting to know each other the last few months, and miraculously, Leonard McCoy hadn't gone running for the hills. He was perched on a chair, scrubbing diligently at poorly-scrawled graffiti. Of course, the medic hadn't had anything to do with this - he'd volunteered out of the goodness of his heart. Jim's respect for the man was increasing every day.

"Hey, doc?" One of Jim's friends, Anthony, called. Jim watched as McCoy patiently placed his scrubber into the bucket, and turned to walk over to the younger man.

"What is it?"

Anthony looked legitimately winded. "I, uh, don't feel good. Could I take a break?"

McCoy looked him over once, then nodded. "Take five on the bleachers, and that goes for the rest'a y'all," he announced. The sighs of relief were audible, and each cadet took a seat where they were. McCoy was typing something into a PADD he pulled from his bag, and afterward glanced at the students. "A little dehydration never killed anyone, but it's about lunch time, and I'm guessin' everyone is in some need for nutrition."

All of them nodded. Dan noticed Jim leaning on his mop, who was watching the scene unfold with amusement. "Hey, Jim, you gonna take a break, too?"

Jim shrugged, automatically moving the mop again. "I'm fine."

"Come on, Jim!" They encouraged. "Eat with us! What are we without our leader?"

Jim didn't miss McCoy's ironic glance. If the doctor hadn't been present, Jim might have taken the title with more gusto. He sighed and walked over to them. "I'm the one who got all of us wasted last night. Now we're doing manual labor - what kind of leader is that?"

Anthony regarded him seriously. "You're a good guy, Jim. All of us are in this together, and that's okay. We're learning a valuable lesson on teamwork, aren't we?"

Jim snorted as he caught the humorous undertone. "If you say so."

He was only convinced a bit more when each of his friends crowded him with support. They patted his shoulders, ruffled his hair, and encouraged him. They'd done something stupid, but they'd stick together to get through it.

It made lunch enjoyable. McCoy, able-bodied and not hungover, had continued working until the food arrived. He passed each of them a tray, then set out to keep scrubbing and cleaning.

"Bones?" Jim called hesitantly.

McCoy turned. "Yeah, Jim?"

"You didn't get yourself some lunch?"

"I ate a couple of hours ago, so I'm fine."

Jim frowned. "What? You've been here the whole time. Come and eat with us, we'll share. Right, guys?"

The others agreed. McCoy smiled and shook his head, then sat down to join them. When the others were occupied with their sandwiches and conversation, McCoy rested a hand on Jim's shoulder and patted it silently. Understanding, Jim nodded and did the same.


	10. With Animal Ears

**Author Note:** Thanks for reading!

* * *

Animal Ears

* * *

McCoy couldn't _exactly _say he'd been expecting Jim to end up in sick bad. At least, not because of the mission they'd just come back from, and certainly not because of..._this. _The doctor kept losing the struggle not to laugh.

Jim glanced at him each time, annoyed. "It's nice to see a smile on your face, Bones."

McCoy patted his head. Then his hand dipped down to the golden, furry ear that clearly wasn't Jim's, and scratched behind it. "Now, how did you get yourself into such a predicament? Can I expect a tail, too?"

The Captain moaned quietly, dropping his head down. "I don't know what happened! The inhabitants were hospitable, I didn't eat anything weird..." He ran through his options, baffled.

Suddenly his communicator was going off. He answered to Spock, who explained that the ears were, thankfully, temporary. _"The leader of this species has informed me that he has an incredibly...mischievous son, who often plays practical pranks. This was the result of a carefully planted manipulation pill, into your drink. His father has apologized profusely and sends his utmost apologies."_

Jim sighed, half in relief. "Let him know I forgive him. When are these supposed to go away, Spock?"

_"That is unclear. You can be rest assured, however, that eventually, you will have your actual ears back to normal."_

Nodding, Jim closed the device. He fell silent, as McCoy was still scratching behind his ear. He inclined his head into the touch, closing his eyes. Abruptly he pulled back, taking hold of McCoy's wrist. "Come on, knock it off!"

Unabashed, the doctor grinned. "You seemed to be enjoying it a second ago." The ear he'd been scratching twitched on its own, making him laugh freely and the Captain blush.

Jim held it in place, flopping back onto the table he was perched atop. "This is so embarrassing."

McCoy chuckled softly, leaning down to kiss his forehead. "Quit moping. Spock said it wasn't a permanent fix, so I'm sure you'll be back to normal within days to come."

"So, I'm just supposed to wait for these to fall off?"

McCoy rolled his eyes impressively. "Your ears ain't gonna fall off. I'm sure they'll just retract back to their original state."

Jim nodded glumly. The doctor smiled; they were in one of the quiet rooms, secluded at Jim's request. McCoy walked over to the door's keypad, entered the lock code, and turned back as he pulled off his over-shirt. "In the meantime," he said, "why don't we have a little fun?"


	11. One Sleeps, the Other Watches

**Author Note:** Thanks for reading!

* * *

One Sleeps, the Other Watches

* * *

It was early morning, with just enough sun shining through the blinds. Jim lay on his side, propped up on one elbow, and unable to remove the soft smile from his face. He was observing McCoy sleep - not in his own bed, but Jim's.

The older man was on his stomach, arms tucked under a pillow, and had his head turned to the side. He slept with his lips parted ever-so-slightly; Jim fought the temptation to kiss him, but they'd already done so much of it last night. He wanted to cherish the sight before him, and the memories of last night.

What made Jim even happier, was that he could remember _all _of it. They hadn't even been drunk - it had just happened. One minute they were talking, then McCoy - for whatever reason - had pushed him onto the bed. After almost two years of waiting for it, Jim hadn't protested. It had been wild, and slow, and amazing. McCoy certainly knew how to use his mouth, finding every right spot to kiss, or bite, or skillfully tongue. Jim shivered lightly as he thought of how blissfully helpless he'd been under McCoy. He wondered if he'd been half as good.

Jim finally couldn't help himself, and slipped a couple of fingers through McCoy's hair. Unconsciously, the doctor reacted to the touch; he sighed through his nose, and nuzzled into Jim's hand. A long string of inaudible mumbles escaped his lips, renewing Jim's smile.

"How are you so beautiful?" He whispered. "So imperfect and perfect at the same time. Scarred and broken, like me..." He leaned in closer, resting his cheek on McCoy's arm. "Yet, we healed each other. I'll stay with you forever, okay? I think I love you, Bones."

He wasn't sure what was going to happen next. His roommate would wake soon, and they'd have the rest of the weekend to talk about things. For now, all Jim could do was watch over his Bones.


	12. Making Out

**Author Note:** Thanks for reading!

* * *

Making Out

* * *

"Jim...you never cease...in surprising me..."

The Captain was only half-listening. At the moment, he was more focused on releasing the built-up tension from the day's work; if he didn't shed it somehow, he was going to lose his mind. He threw his energy into another crushing kiss, breathing heavily against McCoy's mouth.

The doctor chuckled, sliding his hands back and forth over Jim's hips. "Long day..." He murmured knowingly.

Jim pulled away, just long enough to reply, "You have no idea..." His head pounded for too many reasons, and his entire frame was shaky in McCoy's arms. "Our room?" He suggested.

Another laugh. "Not a bad idea," McCoy drawled. His throat ached from a commanding day, and his voice trailed roughly into Jim's ear. He was currently sitting in his desk chair, but moved to stand at Jim's request.

Jim hesitated, then shook his head. "Changed my mind. Right here is just fine." With anxious hands, he at least pulled them into a private room, and stumbled with the doctor onto the bed. He eased McCoy onto his back, laying between his legs as they kissed. They shared short ones, shifted into long, passionate ones, and back again. McCoy was starting to go loopy; Jim was rhythmically raking his fingernails through the nerve endings of the doctor's hair, scratching occasionally at the base of his neck. Then, he moved one hand down under McCoy's shirt, and squeezed his pectoral with enough gusto.

McCoy's stomach flopped happily, and his breath hitched through a small moan. "Jim..." He swirled his tongue around the Captain's, and finally caught it in his lips. He sucked on it as he shifted Jim onto his back, making himself the dominant one for a while.

Jim tried to say something, but his voice couldn't form actual words. He was getting all worked up and relaxing at the same time, and let a throaty sigh get lost into another kiss. "Bones..."

McCoy pulled away, resting his nose against Jim's neck and inhaling his scent. He skillfully reached down to remove Jim's boots and socks, and began to massage his calves. His fingers slipped down between Jim's toes, along the pads of his feet - anything to relieve the pressure applied to them all day. All the while, he'd resumed smacking his lips noisily against Jim's enjoying the sounds coming from the other man.

Jim wasn't sure when he came up for air. He eventually found himself just staring up at the ceiling, running his hands through McCoy's hair. "I love you, Bones."

McCoy smiled, listening to Jim's heart pound heavily with his own. "I love you, too, Jim."


	13. Eating Ice Cream

**Author Note:** Warning, this one went a liiittle over the top. Naughty references here, so if you'd rather not, please wait for the next chapter :)

* * *

Eating Ice Cream

* * *

The Cashier's eyes darted back and forth in amusement, and she waited for the two men before her to stop arguing. The dark-haired man sighed and looked at her, holding up a hand. "Just a moment, sweetheart. My _friend _and I can't decide on toppings. We'll order in a minute."

The girl nodded, and Jim sighed as he was pulled out of line "Bones, this is silly. You managed to talk me out of the peanut butter flavor, but not letting me add cinnamon bears? That's just wrong..."

McCoy scoffed. "Well, _you _didn't want pretzel sticks, so we're even."

Jim scrunched his nose. "They're gross on ice cream, that's why. Let's just start over, and find three toppings. Sound fair?"

The doctor only rolled his eyes, and nodded. The kid was treating, after all, so McCoy was trying to not be so picky. "What if we do two sweet candies, and then something salty?"

Jim nodded, eyes still on the treats. He finally smiled and pointed. "What about gummi bears instead?"

"Fine. I might give you some'a mine, though."

The blonde shrugged passively. "Cool. Your turn - something sweet."

McCoy smiled confidently. "Easy. Those chocolate mints, right there." He motioned to the bowl, and Jim examined it.

"Okay. See? We're getting along after all." He straightened up, and moved over to the next pane. "Now, something salty for the ol' sailor here..."

McCoy chuckled, and entwined his hand in with Jim's as they walked. "Nothin' wrong with a well-decorated vocabulary," he defended.

Jim raised a brow at him briefly, before continuing his search. He He stopped suddenly, frowning. "What's that? An..." He blinked. "Does that say what I _think _it says?!"

McCoy leaned in, and bit his lip. He knew how Jim's mind worked, understood what would happen if he didn't stop it. "No, Jim, that's - "

Too late. Jim was giggling like the kid he was as he stared at the sign. "Well, Bones," he said too-loudly, "here's our salty one! 'Salty Anus!'" At that, he doubled over with his hands on his knees. Others in the shop who'd heard his outburst were joining in laughter.

The sound echoed into McCoy's blood, sending it straight to his face. He covered his immediate blush with his hands, but he could feel it escape up to his ears. "Lord, Jim! That says, 'Anise'! _An_-iss, with an 'ah', or An-eese!" To his horror, he felt his own embarrassed laughter shaking his frame.

Jim only whooped louder, and could only straighten up when he had help from his roommate. There were tears in his eyes, which he wiped away happily. He looked at the girl behind the counter - her face was just as red - and said, "We'll take that one."

Later, when he and McCoy were enjoying their ice cream - far, far away from the shop - the doctor shook his head. "I still can't believe you said that."

Jim was smiling with every bite.


	14. First Trip Away Together

**Author Note:** Thanks for reading!

* * *

First Trip Away Together

* * *

"Now, _this_ is the goddamned life..."

Jim couldn't argue with his Chief Medical Officer. After the trauma of Nero's escapade had been bandaged over, Starfleet had put the Enterprise in for some well-deserved - and needed - rest. The vacation would last a meager two days, but they were days that the Captain wouldn't waste. He was now laying side by side with McCoy, on the grass with their fingers entwined. Jim pulled McCoy's arm closer, enabling him to his the doctor's knuckles. "What do you want to do today?"

McCoy's eyes were closed. "Not a thing, Jim."

"Nothing?" Jim asked incredulously. He shifted onto his side, frowning. "This is your town! Shouldn't we be, I dunno, square dancing, or skinny-dipping in a creek somewhere?"

The doctor chuckled ruefully, shaking his head. "That imagination 'uh yours is unbelievable. By the way, it's called a _crick, _if you wanna at least pretend y'know what your talkin' about."

"Ohh," Jim groaned, "well, then, let's go swim in a crick!"

McCoy finally opened his eyes, and propped himself up with his free arm. "Jim Kirk, do you have any idea what kinds of germs are in that water? I won't stop you, I guess, but when you have leeches hangin' off your ears, don't come cryin' to me."

The Captain only regarded him coyly. He moved his gaze from McCoy's eyes, to his lips, then back up again. Jim gave him a soft kiss, then whispered, "What do you want to do?"

"You know, I might have an idea, and you can still get your feet wet." He stood up, pulling Jim with him.

Curious, Jim followed him back into the house. They headed up the creaking steps, and into the bathroom. Jim had noticed the antique, claw-footed tub from the initial tour, but he hadn't thought it even worked. He figured two days without a shower was a cake-walk; Imagine his surprise watching McCoy turn the knobs, allowing the water to spill from the wall faucet.

Jim leaned forward from his stance by the door. "Looks pretty clean," he mused.

McCoy scowled playfully at him. "I've taken good care of my own house, thank you kindly. You in or out?"

Jim grinned. "One step ahead of you." He was undressed by the time the tub was full, and admired McCoy a moment as the naked man slipped into the steaming water. The doctor rested his arms on each edge, and reclined the crook of his neck against the back.

"Well?" McCoy grumbled. "Get in here, Jim."

The younger man complied willingly, easing himself down between McCoy's legs. He shifted and let one foot flop over the side, and leaned back against the other man. McCoy kissed his ear, and trailed water over Jim's stomach gently. "Like I said, this is the life."

Jim smiled. "I'm glad I get to spend it with you, Bones."


	15. Different Clothes Style

**Author Note:** Thanks for reading!

* * *

Different Clothes Style

* * *

It was McCoy's turn to take Jim out for their weekend date. He realized he must have been in a good mood,or drunk, to be looking the way he was...but, it was okay. Perhaps it was because mid-terms were over, or that he actually had the night off, or simply because he would be with Jim.

Whatever it was, it guarded him against the interested glances from the passersby; not that his outfit was totally ridiculous, it was just rare. _Ancient, more like, _he thought with a snort. He was clad in black dress slacks, a crisp, white button-down, and suspenders. His jacket hung over his arm for added flair - it was a warm evening, and he didn't need the extra layer. His hair was gelled lightly, with a couple of strands falling against his brows. All he needed was a cigar.

As he paced, his shiny black shoes clacked against the pavement. Jim wasn't known for his punctuality, but it was quarter to eight instead of half-after, and the restaurant would be closed in an hour. He turned once more, and finally saw his date heading casually in his direction. This gave McCoy a chance to admire his handiwork, which he'd left on Jim's bed that afternoon with a note.

Jim Kirk also wasn't known to be particularly dressy. No one would have guessed that, though, not the way he naturally wore the get up. He had on grey dress slacks, which hugged his legs attractively. He also had a white dress-shirt, and a sleeveless, black, button-down vest. His cuffs were rolled up to his elbows - an added Kirk flair. A pale, blue skinny tie was tucked neatly into the vest, and the outfit was complete with the fedora.

The cadet smiled pleasantly. "Well, don't you look swell? If you keep staring, your face is going to get stuck like that."

McCoy realized he'd been rendered speechless. He took one step forward, and planted a sweet kiss onto Jim's lips. When he pulled away, he was smiling. "I could say the same of you. You look great, Jim."

Jim looked up at the neon sign above them. "So, this is the place, huh? Explains the outfits."

McCoy offered his arm, which Jim took gladly. "Yep, it's new. They've built everything to look like a fifties diner - no holograms, just old-fashioned construction."

"Nice. Well, I'm starving, let's eat!" He kissed McCoy's shoulder. "We're quite stunning tonight; might have to fight off a few pretty faces."

McCoy rolled his eyes as he opened the door for them. "Naw, I'm too old for that - won't no one take interest in me. You, on the other hand, are in for a long night."


	16. Morning Rituals

**Author Note:** Thanks for reading!

* * *

Morning Rituals

* * *

Some mornings were harder than others. James Kirk was just glad to have his daily motivation, in the form of Leonard McCoy. Besides being completely perfect, the doctor managed to get Jim back onto his feet every day.

Some mornings, Jim hated to talk. He hated being touched, or addressed, or anything that required more than muscle memory. He sat on the edge of his side of the bed, McCoy on the other, and there was a mutual need for silence. The doctor was standing first, but he would always wait for Jim to take his turn in the bathroom before himself. Sleepily, Jim remembered this and finally stood, popping a few joints. He stumbled in and grabbed his towel, and draped it over the toilet seat. Once undressed, he stepped into the shower and started it, groaning tiredly into the water.

Meanwhile, McCoy busied himself with making coffee. Today was just the day he needed one, and enjoyed every sip as it soothed his aching throat. The shifts that left him hoarse and sore the next morning were awful. He was glad he had Jim at his side to keep going.

Within the next half-hour, the two of them were freshened up, dressed, and able to communicate a little better. Jim paced as he sipped his coffee, ignoring the inviting whispers of the couch and bed. "Bones," he mumbled, "does this ever get easier?" It was a question he sometimes asked, mostly just to see if McCoy's answer would ever change.

McCoy looked over at him. He could see the fatigue he felt in himself, the aches they shared with the stress of their jobs. "Nah, Jim," he finally answered, "we're not gettin' any younger, but this is what we do. We work through the difficult because we're addicted to it."

The answer was always the same. The two of them, plain and simple, were addicted to this life they hadn't initially chosen. Jim had never planned on being anyone special, and McCoy hadn't ever planned on getting divorced. "Well, then," Jim said with a smile, "let's get to it."

They paused outside their door, to kiss one another goodbye. They never knew what kind of day it would be, but it would be okay. Some mornings were just harder than others.


	17. Spooning

**Author Note:** Thanks for reading!

* * *

Spooning

* * *

Kobiyashi Maru.

The unbeatable test simulation. Always a no-win scenario. Well, not for James T. Kirk! That's what the blonde, blue-eyed wonder had been spouting all week, and McCoy had started to believe him...a little. He hadn't been able to attend the observation, sadly, and was anxious to get back to the dorms. As he walked into their room, he squinted in the poor light - the settings had to be at twenty percent. "Jim?" He called. "You back yet?"

"Yeah, Bones, I'm here." Jim's voice came from the bed. McCoy headed over to it and found a Jim-sized lump under the sheets. He sighed.

Somehow, he'd known; there would have been big news about the student who beat the unbeatable test. "You okay, Jim?"

A mess of blonde hair poked out from the covers. Jim smiled at Bones - the smile that wasn't really one - and nodded. "I'm okay. Just a little tired, that's all."

McCoy nodded as he undressed. He carefully hung his uniform back up, and got into his sweatpants and night shirt. Quietly, he slipped under the covers, and formed himself against Jim's body. Jim wrapped his hand around McCoy's, and a deep sigh left him. "Thanks, Bones."

The doctor kissed the back of his ear. "Have you eaten anything? It's almost dinner time."

Jim shook his head. "Not really hungry. I don't want people hassling me, either. Not yet," he added, swallowing the lump in his throat. He sighed again.

"Mind tellin' me what happened?" McCoy wondered aloud. He'd never taken the test, figuring he didn't need one more thing in his life to lose.

"Well, it was simple. We picked up a distress signal, we were attacked, and we couldn't keep our shields up. It was over in about thirty seconds."

"Jim...it's a simulation, okay? Just an aptitude test, really. It wasn't the real thing."

"The real thing," Jim repeated quietly. "Hundreds of lives were lost under my command. I'm not...ready for that kind of responsibility."

There wasn't much more to say. McCoy could only lay at his side and hold him, and hope for a better tomorrow. Jim was just hoping for a better next time.


	18. Doing Something Together

**Author Note:** Thanks for reading!

* * *

Doing Something Together

* * *

"Looks like you're still not feeling good, sweet pea."

Joanna nodded glumly. Her face was flushed, and she was nestled comfortably into her covers. Her father sat cross-legged on the bed, and reached out to touch her cheek. "You look beautiful, darlin', more so since I saw you last."

The little girl giggled. "You look more old!"

Next to him, Jim chuckled. He took a couple of locks of McCoy's hair, toying with them gently. "He has exactly twelve grey hairs, did you know that, Joanna?"

Joanna sat up straighter. "I wanna see! Let me see!"

McCoy pushed Jim's hand away grouchily. "I do _not _have grey hairs..."

"It's okay, Daddy," his daughter replied. "You're still very handsome."

"Oh, good." McCoy chuckled. "I can't afford to get any older, honey, because it means you're gettin' older. You'll be ten, soon - doing anything fun for your birthday?"

Joanna smiled brightly, melting both men's hearts. "Ma said I could invite some school friends. Melanie's gonna come, too, if she's with her Mom that weekend. Are you going to be there?"

McCoy's face fell a little. "Oh, baby, I wish I could." If only she knew how much he wanted to go. Jocelyn had made it practically impossible for visits, even for his girl's party. "I'll be sure to call you that day, I promise."

Jim cleared his throat, and smiled. "Is there anything special you want for your birthday, Joanna?"

Joanna thought, smiling. "...I just want Daddy to be safe."

Jim opened his mouth to reply, but McCoy's communicator suddenly went off. The doctor opened it, and said, "McCoy, here."

_"Doctor, you're needed in med bay."_

McCoy sighed quietly. "All right, I'll be there shortly." He closed the device, and looked at his daughter. "Sweetie, Daddy has to go now. You get better real fast, y'hear?"

Joanna nodded and blew him a kiss. "I will, Daddy. I love you a barrel of Peaches."

"Love you a barrel more, Jo." McCoy shut off the screen before him, and set the device on the night stand. Duty was calling, but he took a moment to rest his face into his hands. "God, I miss her somethin' awful."

Jim kissed his head. "I know, Bones. I'm sorry it's been hard for you, and...that I can't remedy that. I wish we could go, so I can finally meet her. She loves you so much, Bones."

McCoy sighed and nodded, looking over at him with a smile. "Thanks for being with me to talk to her, Jim. It means so much to me."

Jim kissed him fully. "I know."


	19. Formal Wear

**Author Note:** Thanks for reading!

* * *

In Formal Wear

* * *

"Formal. In Formal. Inforrrmall..."

"Jim, what on God's green earth are you mumblin' in there?"

The cadet didn't answer right away. He was still talking under his breath when he left the bathroom, fixing his cuffs again.

McCoy smiled and helped slide the buttons into place. "You sure clean up nice, kid."

"So do you. We'll be the best-looking pair at this little shindig."

McCoy checked the time. "Should we head over? It's five after."

"Yeah, sounds good," Jim replied. There was a final note of anxiety in his voice, even though he was smiling easily.

"You all right, Jim?"

"Yeah, I - " He sighed, then took a breath. "I'm just a little nervous, that's all."

McCoy fought the temptation to scruff us Jim's hair. "No need, kid. We're just meeting with the Academy Board - y'know, the people who run the school and watch our every move?"

Jim groaned. "Bones..."

"I'm just pullin' your leg, Jimmy!" McCoy laughed, clapping an arm around him. "Let's go already, or we'll be late."

It was really an interrogation disguised as a dinner party. The Starfleet Council was holding the event to mingle with some of the more academically-inclined students. That included genius-level (previously) repeat-offender Jim Kirk, and Top Medical Student Leonard McCoy. On the way, the pressure of this was getting to Jim. His cuffs kept ending up unbuttoned, his collar kept loosening, and the hem of his shirt kept getting pulled out and tucked back in.

"Oh, Jim," McCoy sighed. He stopped the young man in his tracks, and took his shoulders. "You're a mess. Take a couple of deep breaths, and you'll be fine."

Jim squirmed in his dress shoes. "I know, it's just, it's the last dinner of the semester, and I want to prove myself. You understand that, right?"

McCoy gave him a wry look as he worked. He tidied up what Jim had undone, and afterwards kept his hands at Jim's waist. "Now, if you touch these clothes one more time, I'll be forced to take action."

Jim smiled and nodded. He walked with McCoy into the main building, and into the mess hall. A few students greeted them - on their best behavior, of course - and it wasn't long before a Commander approached them.

"Doctor Leonard McCoy, James Kirk, it's nice to see you this evening. I've heard some fantastic things about the both of you, and I'd like to get to know you more?" He asked, and McCoy nodded politely. The Commander turned to Jim and smiled. "Perhaps you might have that collar under control by the time we sit down for dinner."

McCoy's eyes flew at Jim's direction before Jim could cover the damage with his hand. "Y-Yes, sir, I apologize."

The man nodded encouragingly, and went off to greet others. McCoy, meanwhile, was muttering under his breath as he yanked the fabric together again. "So help me, you will stay presentable tonight."

Jim took his hands, and kissed the doctor's knuckles. "Sorry. You practically dared me, though. I'm looking forward to you taking action later on." He winked.

McCoy just blushed, laughing.


	20. Dancing

**Author Note:** Thanks for reading!

* * *

Dancing

* * *

Jim Kirk was falling in love. Maybe it was because of the dim lighting, or the dinner still settling nicely in his stomach. Perhaps it was the fact that, he was dancing with Leonard McCoy at two in the morning. For some reason, they just hadn't gone to bed, deciding that tonight they just wanted to spend more time together.

They moved slowly, with Jim's ear pressed against McCoy's chest, and their hands locked together. The carpet seemed exceptionally soft under their bare feet, like a cloud. Yeah, definitely a cloud; Jim sighed blissfully.

"Me, too," McCoy breathed, spinning them carefully.

"Thank you, Bones. I forget how much I miss doing stuff like this."

McCoy nodded, bringing Jim's wrist to his lips. He then kissed the crook of Jim's arm, and swung it around his neck. "Me, too."

The Captain nestled his fingers into McCoy's soft hair, leading them through the room. After a few minutes they reached the bed, and Jim pulled the doctor down with him. They lay side by side, and Jim realized with a smile, that he was in absolute puppy-love. All over again. "Thanks for dancing with me, Bones. Maybe one day, we might actually have some music to accompany us?"

McCoy smiled back. "Nah."


	21. Baking

**Author Note:** Thanks for reading! The other prompt was "cooking".

* * *

Baking

* * *

Jim winced. "Eugh...yuck."

McCoy sighed. "You are hopeless. Just pretend it's mud; You played in the mud as a kid, right?"

The cadet scrunched his nose, poking the substance in the bowl. "Not with oatmeal added. This feels so weird!"

"Well, maybe if you actually _tried _oatmeal, you'd be singin' a different tune."

"Ha-ha, so funny. Couldn't we have made chocolate-chip cookies?"

At that, McCoy stuck out his tongue. "Yeah, just like every other fool in this place."

Jim laughed. "Then there'd just be more to go around!"

McCoy looked at him a moment, his expression unreadable. "Now, you're gonna hurt my feelings. My Ma made these every Christmas - " He laughed and ducked his head, as Jim had just attempted to throw a chocolate ball at it.

It hit the microwave, which Jim ignored. "Your Ma...gimme a break. Your Mother sends us homemade bread for Christmas because she's allergic to oatmeal. Why didn't we make bread?"

McCoy raised his eyebrows in surprise. "I didn't think you remembered that."

"What, the delicious, addicting bread?"

The doctor shook his head. "Nah, my Mother's allergy - she's only ever said that once."

Jim grinned. "I never forget the words of a McCoy."

"Oh, sure," came the sarcastic reply. "Tell me that when I'm reminding you the _hundredth time _to hang up your bag, so neither of us trips on it."

Jim laughed easily. "And we do, every time." He turned his attention to the glop before him, quickly balling it up with a grimace. "What do we do when we're done with these?"

McCoy was busy cleaning up the attempt on his life. The chocolate was splattered onto the door of the microwave, oatmeal dripping onto the counter. "We refrigerate them, serve them at the party, and God willin', have a few to ourselves."

"I think I'll still binge on cookies." Jim scraped the remnants of the dessert onto the pan. He unconsciously wiped his cheek with the back of his hand, then froze in realization. "Aww, dang it!"

McCoy smiled and stepped over to stop him from washing his face and hands. With no one around, he felt comfortable to lick a couple of Jim's fingers playfully. He pulled Jim closer, then ran his tongue impressively along the smudge. He rolled the contents around in his mouth, nodding. "Not bad. All the more for me, then."


	22. In Battle

**Author Note:** Thanks for reading!

* * *

In Battle, Side By Side

* * *

Doctor Leonard McCoy had often been labeled as "the worst patient in the history of ever." He was fine with that, comforted in the fact that he had a good team to patch him up if ever needed. At the moment, however, he _wasn't_ in the most medically-skilled hands - his Captain's.

Another screech went off to their left, with the alien it belonged to showing its ugly face a second later. McCoy raised his phaser with a wince and blasted it, just before it could make a snack out of Jim.

"Thanks, Bones," Jim wheezed. His trembling hands were covered in blood, patches of it on his shirt and face. "What's next?"

"Now...y'need the needle, the little one at...top of the case." McCoy had lost a lot of blood before they'd found the cave, and he felt loopy. When Jim held up the device questioningly, he nodded. "Hold it against the wounds, hit the black button, and keep it...steady..." His head bobbed.

Jim grasped his shoulder. "And that'll stitch you right up, right?"

McCoy nodded, blinking several times. "You're doin' good, Jim. Real good."

The pain had begun to fade, but as his skin was being stitched back together, McCoy hissed against the fresh wave of it. He rested his head back against the rocks and closed his eyes, wishing for an anesthetic...or alcohol. "Don't stop, Jim," he huffed, when he felt the device wavering. He took Jim's hand and guided him. "Go over it careful, now."

Two more creatures were slinking their way in. McCoy shoved Jim's head down, aimed his gun, and shot the creatures to hell. His armed hand flopped to his side - he was so exhausted. "Almost done, Jim, keep goin'."

Jim was blinking furiously. He nodded and kept his gaze low. "Right. Okay, now what's next?"

"Clean it off. Should be anti-bacterial wipes, in little packs...with a blue cross."

Jim looked through the kit, and shook his head hurriedly. "N-Nothing, Bones. They're not here."

McCoy just patted his head. "It's okay, then. I'll take care of it when we get home. Just wrap me up and that's all."

Jim picked up the gauze wrap and pulled McCoy's black shirt higher, and completely off his body. He nestled his chin into the doctor's shoulder, blindly guiding the fabric around McCoy's midsection. McCoy grunted, keeping his eyes on the cave entrance with his weapon raised. _Dammit, Spock, where are you? _He hoped in his dizziness that help...would be...

"..ones? Bones!"

McCoy winced. "Jim, you idiot. Not s'loud, my head's killin' me."

Jim smiled in relief, cupping his face. Tears were falling from his eyes now as he said, "You just passed out for, like, two minutes. Scared the hell outta me."

"Oh. Jim," McCoy sighed, "takes more'n that to get rid of me. I'll be just fine, thanks to you. Now," he held his arms out, "keep me some company until the cavalry arrives." He pulled Jim close, and the two of them waited together in the dark, damp space.


	23. Arguing

**Author Note:** Thanks for reading!

* * *

Arguing

* * *

"Bones, come on - don't - would you just _listen?"_

McCoy slammed another book into the storage box. "Jim, I'm warnin' ya, my mood is stormin' somethin' awful and you won't stand a chance." His voice was calm.

So calm, it only made Jim more anxious. "Please, Bones, I am begging you to hear me out!"

The medic was packing up, heading out, hittin' the high road to safety. In this room, with all these wasted memories, he was drowning. "You can beg all you'd like - you're good at that. Probably made _her _beg just as bad, didn't you?"

Jim opened his mouth, but he couldn't defend his actions. The one weekend Bones had been away with him, and he'd turned to alcohol and the arms of another to cope. He wasn't sure what had possessed Cadet Uhura to sleep with him. Probably the alcohol. News of his one night stand had reached McCoy's ears before he'd even walked into the dorms. Jim's shoulders slumped, and he sat on his bed - no their bed. _No, _he realized sadly, _not anymore. _"I'm so sorry, Bones."

For most people, those words only seemed empty. For Leonard McCoy, a simple, "I'm sorry" showed humanity. Humility. Still, it didn't change past actions. "I know you are, Jim. I'm sure Uhura is, too, havin' to explain it to whomever it is she's seein'. This isn't my first time 'round the pasture, nor is it yours." He gave Jim a long look, and sighed. "I just...thought this time was different."

Jim moaned quietly. "It _was _Bones - it _is! _I know I was stupid, and I'm sorry."

McCoy hefted the box into his arms, and moved to open the door. "Good luck with everything, Jim," he said quietly.

Jim looked appalled, and he stood quickly. "W-Wait. We're done being _friends, _too? After all this time?"

"Jim, I can't go back to "before" friends. I shared something with you that only _you've_ ever seen."

"...What?" Jim asked lamely. He felt his eyes prickling.

"Me." McCoy looked back one last time. "You brought out the best in me, Jim, somethin' no one else ever did. A true, honest, beautiful person that I can't get back."

Before Jim could even breathe again, McCoy was gone.


	24. Making Up

**Author Note:** Thanks for reading!

* * *

Making Up

* * *

One month.

That's now long it usually took for gossip to die down at the Academy. That's how long it took the subjects of _this _month's tittle-tattle to suffer in their personal hells. They had new roommates, new lunch mates, but it was was the same torture every day.

McCoy's grades suffered. For most people, a B-minus average was pretty normal, but one of the top medical students, it was something unspeakable. He looked as bitter as he had when he'd first walked onto the Academy's campus, but at least then he'd had Jim at his side.

Jim's acceptance into isolation was just as noticeable. He hardly gave those bright smiles everyone loved, and had a more regular attendance at local bars than he did his classes. The students kept letting him know they'd heard the Board was considering his suspension - or they'd just expel him, to make things easier. Jim didn't care.

Soon enough, a plan began to formulate campus-wide to bring the two martyrs together again. They may have teased the two about their relationship, but there was an unanimous hate at seeing Jim and Leonard in this state. However, before anyone could execute anything, something happened.

A month was all it had taken.

Jim was in his room one morning, tempted to ditch class again, when there was a knock on his door. Thinking it to be his socially-awkward, forgetful roommate, Jim hurried to answer it...and just about died.

"...Hi, Jim."

It was him! McCoy was there, looking stern and regretful at the same time. It was all Jim could do not to pull him in and ravage him right here and now, but he knew better. He'd learned the hard way what his lust could bring tenfold. "Bones..."

McCoy pulled him into a gentle embrace, and sighed deeply. "I left you with Cadet Mitchel. For that, I am truly sorry."

Jim gave a short laugh, and then the emotion hit him. He was crying before he could stop it, and shook his head. "I-I left you with that prick Johnson. I'm really sorry for that..."

McCoy laughed, and the feeling was easier than breathing. He brought Jim into a rough kiss, and closed and locked the door behind him. From there it was a desperate race to see who could get the other's clothes off first before reaching the bed.

Later, the two of them were _still_ in bed as they enjoyed the dull glow of the afternoon. Jim held McCoy's hand close to his chest, and he turned in towards the doctor to look at him. "I can't believe..."

"What, Jim?"

Jim sighed. "I've felt so...dead inside. Ever since that morning after. Like my heart completely shut down."

McCoy regarded him through a furrowed brow. "How do you feel now? What are you thinking?"

Jim paused. His head was nestled against McCoy's shoulder now, which he kissed softly. "It's like when...you've been out in the cold for a long time, and then you come in and take a hot bath? It hurts as everything wakes up, but when it does you feel so much better."

McCoy smiled at the analogy. "Y'have to be careful not to do things too quickly. It could be dangerous."

Jim tipped his head up to kiss him again. "It's okay. Feeling alive again is worth any risk."


	25. Gazing Into Each Other's Eyes

**Author Note:** Thanks for reading!

* * *

Gazing Into Each Other's Eyes

* * *

"Ready at your order, Doctor."

McCoy nodded quickly, feeling his heart pounding against his chest. This was so beyond anything he'd ever practiced, but he had to try. "Go ahead, nurse. The reaction, if any, might be severe. Watch his vitals."

Jim lay as still as he had since they'd pulled him from the radiation room hours ago. Injecting him with Khan's blood was the only way, and it wasn't even sure-fire. The nurse set the needle against the tube connected to the Captain's arm, and slowly pressed down on the end.

The darker, not-quite-human liquid made its way down the line, and disappeared into Jim's body. Everyone waited...counted. One, two, three, four, five, six -

BEEP. BEEP. BEEP.

The relieved sigh was unanimous. Jim's oxygen levels were rising, the blood count was returning to normal, and Jim's heart beat proudly - almost smugly. The medical team recognized this, and a few of them gave weak laughs.

McCoy's eyes remained firm on the monitor. Jim's vitals were getting stronger, and as the doctor had suspected, going higher. The beeps were more concentrated, and Jim's chest was heaving too quickly.

"Quick, someone get the - "

"Doctor, look!"

McCoy somehow tore his eyes toward the nurse. Hers were wide as she pointed at the Captain. McCoy followed her gaze, and saw something he hadn't expected - Jim's eyes were _open. _"Jim?" McCoy wheezed.

He carefully turned the younger man's chin toward him, and looked right into his eyes. Jim looked back. "My God, what's wrong with you? Can you hear me?"

Jim...just stared. His breathing was calming down, his vitals relaxing. McCoy thought the poor kid would pass out, but he didn't.

McCoy didn't dare look away. He cupped the right side of Jim's face, brushing his thumb back and forth. "I don't know if you understand me, but..." He couldn't even find words; something like, _Don't you dare leave me again, _and, _I won't ever look away from those blue eyes again, _crossed his mind. He fell completely silent after that, stroking Jim's face and blinking only to clear the tears from his eyes.


	26. Getting Married

**Author Note:** Thanks for reading!

* * *

Getting Married

* * *

"Do you, Leonard McCoy, take this man to be your lawful, wedded husband?"

McCoy smiled and looked smugly at Jim. "Yes, I sure doooo..."

"And do you, James Kirk, take this man to be your awful - mean - _lawful _wedded husband?"

Jim returned to McCoy his own, sloppy grin. "He is pretty awful. Can I kiss'im het?"

The "priest" shook his head, waving his hand in their faces. "No, no, man! You have to say if you do or not...do."

Jim sighed. "You know I do, Bones. And I do Bones, too!" He giggled and pressed his forehead to McCoy's, who was also laughing.

"THEN! By the power vesterred by yours truly, I pronounce you...you're already kissing him! Go on, have your honeymoon without us!"

"Gladly," Jim and McCoy said at the same time.

Neither of them was sure how they made it back to the dorms. All they would remember was that it involved some heavy leaning, and even heavier kissing. They stumbled through the door and somehow reached the bed. McCoy pinned Jim under him, hips already moving with gusto against his.

"Ahh, Bones, wait, wait - " Jim gasped.

"What?" McCoy whispered against his neck. "I'm going to take you right now, Jim..."

Jim's lids fluttered. "I know, okay? Ohh, God, I know. We didn't exchange rings..." He pulled McCoy into an invasive kiss, fingers tangled into his dark hair.

McCoy pulled away. Even in the dark his annoyed expression could be seen. "We don't need 'em, Jim."

Jim frowned. "That's the most important part..."

The doctor shook his head. He nipped at the sensitive flesh of Jim's neck, reaching down into the cadet's pants eagerly. "The most important thing is how we share our time together. Jewelry don't mean a thing if you don't love each other."

Not three minutes later, McCoy was steadily thrusting himself into Jim as deeply as he could. He listened with carnal ears to Jim's string of unintelligible words, rocking their bodies into the mattress. Finally he heard one thing, and it made his heart leap with a happiness he hadn't felt in a long time.

"If we ever decide...to do this for real one day..." Jim pulled him closer, "I'm still getting you a damn ring."


	27. One Of Their Birthdays

**Author Note:** Thanks for reading!

* * *

One Of Their Birthdays

* * *

"Doctor McCoy, Ensign Anderson reported here ten minutes ago. He's...really sick."

"Doctor, we need to order more PADD files, there's so much work!"

"Er, Doctor, sir, would you be willing to "shadow" Nurse Phillips? She's having a hard time remembering..."

"Doctor McCoy."

"McCoy."

It had to be one of those days. Everyone and anyone needed him at a moment's notice, and sometimes he had to be three places at once. He sat next to a young crew member, delicately balancing her clearly-broken arm in his hand. The bruise had formed quickly, just under the elbow. He prodded a few inches below that, nodding as she winced. "That hurts, hm?"

"Yeah. I can't believe I was careless like this."

He smiled and patted her shoulder. "Sweetheart, on a ship like this, a broken arm is about as bad as a paper cut. You'll be back to work in a couple of days."

Crazy days always made McCoy feel young _and _old at the same time. His body ached anymore, but his heart was always warmed at the smiles on his patients' faces. It reminded him of his first days as a doctor, and that kept his motivation high. Space wasn't so bad now, with a good crew to look after.

_Still, _he mused tiredly, _I'm gettin' old. _Today was his - God help him - fortieth birthday, and he remembered thinking thirty-five was still so young. Those were his Academy days, when he'd met Jim Kirk and his life had changed.

At the end of the too-long day, he was shuffling back to the room with a chronic yawn in his throat. As he walked in, he was immediately greeted with a kiss. He smiled and closed the door, resting against it gratefully. "Hey," he mumbled.

Jim smiled and pulled him over to sit at the table. "Made you dinner, but there's something I need your help with." He held up a PADD, and looked apologetic.

McCoy's brain was still at work. He nodded and took the tablet, opening it as he yawned again. "What is it?"

Jim was setting plates and silverware. "Just a few notes."

McCoy opened the file, and blinked a couple of times. He frowned and looked back up at the Captain. "Jim, what...?"

This time, Jim smiled. He stopped his activity and sat next to the doctor. "These are special notes. "Thank you" messages from the crew to you; Happy Birthday, Bones."

McCoy's frame stilled, and as he read through a few, his heart was again warmed. "Well don't that beat all..." To his surprise, he felt moisture in his eyes and wiped at them. "Damn chemicals. Working with 'em so much can't be good for me."

Jim chuckled and kissed him again. "I'll let you read everything later. For now, let's eat and enjoy the evening."

McCoy smirked. "And what did you get me?"

"Same thing I get you every year," Jim winked.


	28. Doing Something Ridiculous

**Author Note:** Thanks for reading!

* * *

Doing Something Ridiculous

* * *

"What's the matter, Jim? You don't like needles?"

Jim scowled over at McCoy. "Easy for _you _to say, Doctor Jerkhead."

The tattoo artist regarded him carefully. "You sure you still want to - "

"Yes, yes, I do," Jim sighed. He relaxed back against the puffy leather chair and closed his eyes a moment. "Do it. And don't you _dare _laugh, Bones."

McCoy was happy to comply. He'd already gotten his done - without laughing, thank you - and was reading a magazine about piercings. Secretly, he thought it was enthralling. He would never actually entertain the idea, though - he and Jim were risking it enough with the tattoos. _But, of course, we do "everything" together, _he thought with a smile.

"Ah - ha, ha!" Jim cried out. He was covering his face with his hand, eyes glittering with stress-tears. "I'm gonna di-_hie!_"

The artist was smiling, and McCoy had the feeling the guy was putting on the pressure a little more than necessary. After half-an-hour on constant restraining, the artist was finished. "Okay, kid, the worst has passed. I think you're gonna make it." He helped Jim onto his feet, and gave the two strict instructions. When they returned to the dorms, take off their shoes and wear them as little as was possible. "You sure you won't get in trouble for this?"

McCoy shook his head, taking Jim's arm. "We'll be fine. These aren't visible and shouldn't cause too much trouble."

They paid, and tried their best not to limp back to the Academy. It was the weekend, so they could rest all they wanted with their swollen feet. Later on in their room, they lay side by side, with their heels propped against the headboard.

McCoy smiled and kissed Jim's cheek. "You'll feel better soon enough." He wriggled his toes to help circulate. They read: J-A-M-E-S T.-K-I-R-K.

Jim pouted and shrugged. "Yeah, sure." Then he smiled. His read: B-O-N-E-S M-C-C-O-Y.


	29. Doing Something Sweet

**Author Note:** Thanks for reading!

* * *

Doing Something Sweet

* * *

Joanna giggled quietly, and hid it behind her hands. Next to her, Jim Kirk placed a finger over his lips, and motioned for her to wait. She nodded and stayed by the door. Jim walked into med bay, taking in the silence. It was late, and the only person left was his Bones. The man was exhausted, proven by the way his head was dropped into his folded arms. The Captain approached him and tapped his shoulder. "Bones."

The reaction was immediate. McCoy snapped awake, looking around wildly. "Oh, Jim, hi..." He yawned. "Lord, I didn't mean to fall asleep like that." He went to stand, but Jim kept him seated with gentle hands.

Jim pressed their lips together in a soft kiss. "You worked hard today, looks like."

McCoy rubbed his eyes. "Yeah, you could say. Here to rescue me?"

Jim feigned a regretful look. "Well, we have a problem."

"Oh, good...who died now?"

"More of a technical issue. Some of the hard copies of our records didn't print out, and the damn machine is down. We need to do them by hand, so I'll help you out." It was a ridiculous story, but the doctor was so tired he didn't even notice.

McCoy just looked tempted to curl up and cry, but he nodded. "I don't have any paper in here, so you'll need to go get some."

Jim smiled and waved his hand at the doors. It opened, but at the angle, McCoy couldn't see who'd come in. "Already taken care of. I had a helper bring everything."

McCoy frowned, leaning around Jim - then gasped quietly. The 'helper' made her way over to his desk, with a bright smile on her freckled, beautiful face. "Hi, Daddy!"

In one movement, McCoy was standing and swooping her into his arms. "Jo! Oh, baby, you're here!" He embraced her tightly, kissing her cheek. "Honey, what are you doin' here? Are you sick? Does your mother know?" His tone of surprise quickly went stern, but Joanna giggled.

"No, Daddy, I'm not sick! Mom knows, because I begged and begged her to let me see you."

McCoy felt his emotions going out of check. He sniffled and pulled Jim close, kissing his cheek. "Thank you, Jim."

Jim shrugged, wrapping an arm around each of them. "Sometimes being Captain has its perks. Now, about those files we need to take care of..." He winked.

The three of them returned to the room, where Jim and Joanna had obviously gotten a head start of coloring blank pages. Joanna hopped down and picked a paper off the floor, handing it to her father. "I've been drawing a lot, Daddy."

McCoy smiled down at her, holding the art delicately. "I can see, sweetheart. Why don't we make more together, hm?"

Joanna nodded. She gave each of them a hug before returning to her station, and plopping down onto her stomach. "Just like we used to, Daddy."


	30. Doing Something Hot

**Author Note:** Thanks SO MUCH everyone for reading, favoriting, following, and reviewing this crazy McKirk adventure! It's meant so much!

* * *

Doing Something Hot

* * *

Jim looked at McCoy. "Ready?"

McCoy looked at Jim. "Set..."

"Go!" They said in unison, and took their first bites. They were in their room, with their spicy dishes on their laps. They sat across from each other, eyes determinedly set on one another. The rules were simple: you could cough, gag, whine, and take as much time as needed to finish the food. It was a McCoy special, "Crawfish Boil", topped with a Cajun spice mix concocted personally. They could _not, _however, down their glasses of water, perched tauntingly on the desk above them.

Jim was the first to react. He gave a painful shudder and gasped. "Damn! Whoo, that's so hot..." Being raised where he'd been raised, his taste buds were in for an incredibly rude awakening.

McCoy, on the other hand, was still able to feel his tongue just fine. "Could have made it more hot." He took another bite.

Jim winced through another fork-full. He wheezed and blinked several times. "What the hell did you put into this."

McCoy laughed and downed more. He rolled it around in his tongue...then paused. Something wasn't right. The feeling in his mouth was changing, and soon his nose was burning. "...Jim?"

"What?" Jim huffed. He was still struggling through his food, but his eyes were on the doctor's. "Something wrong?"

McCoy frowned, watching him. He knew that smile, the glint in those deceitfully innocent, blue eyes. "What did _you _put into this?!"

Jim paused, then broke out into a devious grin. "Can you tell already?"

McCoy looked down at his plate. The sauce was red - too red - and suddenly the burning flavor was familiar. He gasped - bad idea - and immediately began to cough. "You little brat! There's Tabasco sauce in here, too!"

They were both a mess; Jim was coughing into his hand. "I knew I'd stand a cha-hance if I added something to yours! The power is so h-hot!"

"You cheated, Jim!"

They tried to keep going. To their credit, they truly did. After finishing not a third of the meal, Jim and McCoy conceded mutual defeat, and chugged the water at the same time. Afterward, they lay on the floor together, panting like dogs with their tongues lolled to the side. "That was awful..." Jim groaned.

McCoy nodded, trying to salivate his tongue properly. He watched as Jim sat up, then took the remaining sip in his glass. "Hey, Bones."

"...Yeah, Jim?"

"Want to do something else that's hot?"

In response, McCoy eyed him cautiously. Jim smiled, and without another word, planted a sloppy, tingling-spicy, and invasive kiss against McCoy's mouth.


End file.
